Colleen
by lizzy.hardy
Summary: This is the story of Trixie and Jims daughter Colleen


**Colleen**  
**Elizabeth Hardy Grubb**

UGH! This is THE most boring way to spend a summers day. I could sooo be swimming at Grandpa Matts house. But NOOO, Mama says I HAVE to help with the garden…. Colleen was helping her mother, Trixie, out in the Gardens. It was another hot summer day, and Sleepyside was in the midst of a drought. Colleen wanted to go to her grandfathers and go swimming in the pond, but her mom hade said this morning that she was to do her chores before she went anywhere. She hated chores, especially inside jobs like dusting and sweeping. Normally she wouldn't have minded working in the garden, but she had seen moving trucks going towards the new house that had been built near her Uncle Mart and Aunt Diana's house this morning and she wanted to go see what was happening.  
A row away, Trixie looked at her and smiled. That child is just like I was at her age. She could be my carbon copy, except for the green eyes and red hair that she got from her dad… She even got my nosiness! She thought to herself, Is that a good thing though? I know I got in a lot of trouble because I was so hardheaded. And I had Jim and the others to help me out. Colleen has nobody… Maybe those new people that are moving in have a child her age… I think it would be good for her….  
Trixie's mind wandered around a bit before she realized what time it was. "OK, love. I think we've done enough in the garden for one day. Do you want to have some lunch or do you want to go over the see Grandpa Matt?"  
It didn't take Colleen long to figure out what she wanted to do. "May I go over to see Uncle Mart and Aunt Di? I haven't seen them in a long time, or the twins. Please Mama?" She batted her long eyelashes at her mother.  
Trixie laughed. "I know good and well that not the reason you want to go over there. You just want to go see the new neighbors. But that's fine. You may go down to see Uncle Mart and Aunt Di. After lunch." She looked at her daughter and chuckled. She could see how much she wanted to go right then.  
Colleen sighed. "Yes Mama." She knew she had to hold in her eagerness to go. So she went inside and helped her mother fix lemonade and sandwiches for their lunch.  
While the two of them were eating, the phone rang. Colleen hopped out of the chair and answered it. "Hello, Frayne residence."  
All she heard on the other end was a squeal "Colleen!! Its Bella!" Bella was Brian and Honeys 14 year old daughter. She and Colleen were only 5 months apart, Colleen being older.  
Colleen squealed in excitement. "Bella!! Oh my gosh!! Whats up!!"  
Bella laughed. "I got a surprise for you!"  
"A surprise? What is it? Bella you have to tell me or I'll die!" She heard laughing in the background. "Is that Uncle Brian and Aunt Honey? Where are you?"  
"Turn around silly!" Colleen turned around and looked out the screen door. She saw her aunt, uncle and cousins standing on the porch. She threw the phone down and ran to them to give them big hugs, all the while screeching.  
Brian laughed. "So you're going to die if you don't find out what the surprise is?" He gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead. "You sound just like your mom did when she was your age." Trixie started to laugh, too.  
Honey joined in the laughter. "I told you we had another Trixie on our hands." she said as she also hugged her niece.  
"Ohmigosh! How long are you here for? Where are you staying? Can they stay with us Mama? PLEASE!! We'll be good won't we Bella! We can go riding and swimming and… Ohmigosh!! Someone just moved in down the road like today! Wanna go check it out? Come on! Lets GO Bella!!" When Colleen stopped to catch her breath to keep talking, her mother interrupted.  
"Hold on, love" Trixie laughed. "One at a time!" She looked at her older brother. "So Uncle Brian, do you want to answer some of those questions?"  
Brian chuckled. "Ummm, I'm really not sure what the question was, they went by me so fast." Colleen blushed as red as her hair.  
Honey gave her a hug. "Its ok, I understood you, Colleen." She was rewarded with a grateful look from her young niece. "Yes we are staying here. We are here until your birthday, and if it's ok with your mother, then I have no problem with the two of you going off to play."  
Colleen and Bella jumped with joy. "Mama said I can go visit Uncle Mart and Aunt Di, and on the way home we can stop by our new neighbors house." She grabbed hold of Bellas arm and practically dragged her out the door. "We'll be back later, Mama! I love you!" she shouted over her shoulder.  
The adults laughed as they watched their children run off. "Those two girls are so much like we were at that age." Trixie said.  
Honey agreed. "They even look like us! We could have cloned them and just changed the colors around!" It was true. Colleen had her mothers freckles and unruly, curly hair and her fathers red hair and green eyes. She had also inherited Trixie's temper and Jims tall thin body. Bella was her complete opposite with her dark skin and hair like Brian and the Belden blue eyes. She had her mothers uncanny ability to know exactly what to say and when to say it. They two cousins didn't see each other much, but when they did, they were inseparable.  
Brian walked over to his younger sister and hugged her. "it's good to see you Trix. Its been too long."  
Honey came over and hugged her best friend as well. "It has been! I've missed you soooooo much! I have so much to tell you!"  
Trixie giggled. I've missed you too, Honey! You three need to move home so we can see you!" honey and Brian glanced at each other and smiled. Trixie saw the look. "What? Are you?"  
Brian smiled at her. "you'll have to wait to find out some of our news Trix. We want to tell everyone at once. Tonight we've all been invited to have a dinner at the Manor. You'll find out then."  
Trixie sighed and smiled at him. "I guess I have to wait until then. But," she grabbed Honeys arm and started pulling her out of the kitchen "Honey and I have other stuff to discuss! Run along now and go play with Jim. He's down at the school." Laughing, the two best friends ran into the living room. Brian just smiled and shook his head, walking out the door and up the pathway to see Jim.


End file.
